


Марвин и Ленни

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Притворство, любовные страдания и ужасный спектакль</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марвин и Ленни

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Марвин и Ленни  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Размер: мини, 1600 слов  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Гарри Стайлз, Зейн Малик  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф, юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Притворство, любовные страдания и ужасный спектакль  
> Примечание: АУ  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

Луи был уверен, что в отделе помощи студентам его ненавидели и именно поэтому ему не разрешили перейти с введения в социологию на любой другой предмет. Они оправдывались тем, что за первые две недели семестра он поменял три предмета, но он всего лишь второкурсник, откуда ему знать, чего он хочет, это же почти закон. Но нет, «мистер Томлинсон, к сожалению, вы обязаны остаться в этой группе у профессора Конрад». Обязан, мать их. Да они видели профессора Конрад? Луи не мог решить, была ли Дженнифер Конрад вампиром, королевой зомби или пришельцем, любящим есть мозг студентов (в прямом и переносном смысле), но последние два месяца он ненавидел пятницу именно из-за введения в социологию.  
– Эй! Эй, пшшш!  
Луи, опустив голову, продолжал рисовать схематических человечков в неприличных позах. Если уж он все равно потерял надежду сдать этот предмет, то оставалось лишь развлекаться, вырисовывая очень подробную, пусть и неправдоподобную, оргию посреди конспектов.  
– Эй, Люк! Ленни? Да ты же!  
Луи оторвался от своего занятия, когда по уху его больно ударил пролетевший карандаш.  
– Ой, извини. И привет!  
Луи обернулся и уставился на парня, сидящего позади него.  
– Ты же Люк, да?  
Луи закатил глаза.  
– Луи.  
– О! – Парень улыбнулся. – Прости. Ты из «Бостон-Централ»?  
Луи в недоумении уставился на него.  
– Ну, твоя футболка? Ты на прошлой неделе был в футболке «Бостон-Централ», ты там работаешь после учебы или как? – Спросил Марвин (после «Люка» и «Ленни» Луи в мыслях обозвал его Марвином).  
Луи вспомнил – на прошлой неделе его сосед по общежитию заявил, что, раз к нему приехала девушка, Луи вполне мог бы найти, где перекантоваться три дня. Луи ночевал у Зейна, и футболка принадлежала тому. «Бостон-Централ» был молодежным театром их городка, и никто не знал, почему он так назывался. Зейн в прошлом марте помог в театре, когда один из работников сцены внезапно уволился. Тогда Луи еще не был с ним знаком, но позже слышал эту историю не раз – Зейн сильно гордился тем, что его сделали ответственным то ли за нарисованные деревья, то ли какую-то другую ерунду, которая мало интересовала Луи. А футболки актерам и всем, кто помогал в постановке спектакля, обеспечили спонсоры.  
– Да нет, не работаю. – Луи пытался понять, собирался ли Марвин выпрашивать у него бесплатные билеты на очередной спектакль или просить помочь ему получить роль.  
– О, – глаза парня загорелись. – Ты тоже купил футболку на сайте eBay? Я отдал за свою почти полсотни.  
Он расстегнул куртку, и под ней Луи увидел футболку со знакомым знаком «Б-Ц».  
– Надо же, как забавно.  
Марвин явно не заметил сарказма.  
– Ага! Слушай, у меня есть билет на завтрашнюю постановку. Хотел пойти с сестрой, а она все же не приедет. Она не здесь учится. Ну, и живет не здесь. Если бы она здесь училась, она бы здесь и жила. А то ей было бы сложно ходить на лекции, хотя вот мне Эрик рассказывал – это мой сосед, он местный, хотя, кажется, родился в Бристоле, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Впрочем, он не похож на бристольца. Как думаешь, а я похож на бристольца?  
Луи уронил голову на стол. И побился лбом пару раз, для верности.  
– ... и это мне совсем не понравилось, хотя пиццы у них хорошие, – окончил свой бесконечный рассказ Марвин.  
– Ааага, – пробурчал Луи.  
– С тобой все хорошо? Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, мы можем не идти на спектакль. Здоровье – самое главное. Так всегда говорила моя бабушка. Вернее, она так сказала всего раз, когда я упал с дерева, но я это очень хорошо запомнил, потому что это было накануне моего дня рождения. Приехали кузина Кэт и тетя Линн, и я очень ждал трансформера...  
– Окей!  
Девушка через проход взглянула на них с мрачным видом.  
– Прости! – попытался прошептать ей Марвин, но у него плохо вышло. – Так на что «окей»?  
– Спектакль, окей, – пояснил Луи.  
– О, круто, – широко улыбнулся Марвин. Луи отказался считать эту улыбку очаровательной.  
– Завтра за полчаса до спектакля, у входа.  
– Идет! – Марвин поднял вверх большой палец. Луи глубоко вздохнул.  
Луи вернулся к своим рисункам. До завтра оставалась целая вечность, наверняка еще что-то случится, и никто не пойдет ни на какой спектакль.

***

– Это свидание? – лениво поинтересовался Зейн.  
Луи заказал еще два шота и прислонился к барной стойке.  
– Не знаю. Я его вообще не понимаю. Сестра, театр, сосед по комнате, дерево, что? Зейн, он абсолютно безумен. А еще, похоже, ему действительно нравятся лекции Конрад.  
– И это худшее в нем?  
– На данный момент – да. Я бы даже быстрее простил два трупа в холодильнике и любовь к кошкам-сфинксам.  
– Тогда не иди завтра. У него же номера твоего нет?  
– Нет, – кивнул Луи.  
– Значит, забить и забыть.  
– Но Зеееейн...  
– Лу, да сколько можно? Ты или идешь завтра в театр, или не идешь. Постановка, кстати, фиговая.  
– Вот качество спектакля меня интересует меньше всего! Марвин...  
Зейн перебил его.  
– Его действительно так зовут?  
– Нет, конечно. Но будет Марвином. Он меня Люком назвал!  
– Хреново. Но хоть не Луисом.  
Луи шлепнул его ладонью.  
– Не смей упоминать это имя.  
– Так как зовут этого Марвина?  
– Сейчас его зовут Марвин, и точка.

***

– Я прочел на википедии, что впервые этот спектакль был поставлен в семидесятых годах, причем тоже на студенческой сцене.  
Луи устроился в кресло настолько удобно, насколько это было возможно, и хмыкнул в ответ. Он стал подозревать, что Зейн был прав в оценке спектакля – в зале было не так много зрителей. Билеты Марвина оказались на последний ряд («Я покупал не глядя», – извинился он), а ближайшие соседи сидели на три ряда впереди.  
– В первом акте все будет происходить почти в полной темноте. Лишь три дюжины свеч и огоньки, имитирующие светлячков. Режиссер пояснил, что лишь так можно полностью перенестись внутрь действия.  
Просто потрясающе.  
– ...и запись духового оркестра создает неожиданный и драматичный фон для трагедии Альфреда.  
Луи повернулся слегка влево и взглянул на телефон в руке Марвина.  
– Ты что, цитируешь мне отзывы?  
– Я подумал, ты так лучше настроишься на спектакль, – Марвин смущенно спрятал телефон его в карман. – И еще раз спасибо, что пошел со мной.  
– Да тебе спасибо. Заранее. И я вполне настроен на – как там ты сказал? – драматичную трагедию.  
– «Универсальная в своей простоте и ошеломляющая тихим драматизмом», – услужливо повторил Марвин.  
– Ага, вот это, да.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Луи старательно дергал за нитки, торчащие из швов куртки, и не смотрел на актеров. Он был готов распустить все на лоскуты, лишь бы не видеть тот ужас, который происходил на сцене.  
– Господи! Он действительно... – Луи взглянул на Марвина. Тот уставился на сцену широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты, но уверен, что да, действительно, – пробурчал Луи.  
– Но он же... Вот после того, как ослик... Ты это как-то пропустил?  
Луи закусил губу.  
– Специально пропустил, – признался он. – Прости, но это же отвратительно.  
– Ох, я думал, ты... Хочешь уйти?  
Спустя десять минут они пили кофе в ближайшей забегаловке.  
– Кто тебе вообще посоветовал пойти на это? – размешивая сахар, поинтересовался Луи. – Кто тебя так ненавидит-то?  
Марвин взял салфетку и стал из нее складывать что-то, слегка напоминающее лебедя. Или жирафа.  
– Да вот как-то так. Вышло уж так.  
– Ужасно вышло.  
– Мне очень жаль!  
– Ну, по крайней мере, твоя сестра избежала этого. Она так и не узнает, что можно сделать на сцене с тремя стремянками, лампочкой и плюшевым мишкой, – рассмеялся Луи.  
– Моя сестра?  
– Ну, да, та самая, с которой ты собирался идти?  
– Точно, да! Моя сестра, ради которой я и купил билеты. Ага. О, это тебе пришло сообщение?  
Луи достал мобильный.  
– Друзья, зовут в наш любимый паб.  
Марвин смял в ладони жирафолебедя.  
– О, иди тогда, конечно. Прости еще раз.  
– Да не все так страшно. И придется тебе пригласить меня теперь на что-нибудь приличное, – подмигнул Луи.  
– Правда? Я могу!  
– Давай пошли в паб, не оставлю же я тебя одного сейчас. Мы с тобой должны создать группу. Жертвы ужасных спектаклей. Нам теперь нельзя находиться в одиночестве, во избежание моральных травм.  
– Ну уж если так.  
Луи допил чай и схватил Марвина на рукав. Тот улыбнулся и даже не стал спорить.

***

– И тогда вот тот умник, который даже не знал, кто такой Роберт Бернс…  
Луи хлопнул Зейна по спине.  
– Дружище, ты рассказываешь эту историю прекрасной бармен-леди уже в пятый раз, и она в пятый раз не впечатлена.  
Зейн пожал плечами и проводил взглядом отходящую работницу бара.  
– Она уже почти улыбалась. Завтра наверняка дослушает до конца. А ты вообще почему здесь? Я потом вспомнил, ты же на спектакле.  
– Мы и были. А теперь нам нужна выпивка. Запить этот ужас.  
– Ты и…  
– И я, - протянул руку Марвин. – Я…  
– Если ты ходил с Луи в театр, то я знаю, кто ты, – ухмыльнулся Зейн. – Но вообще скажи мне, ты не знаешь одного паренька с тех же лекций? Я уже столько слышал о нем от Луи.  
– Зейн, не сейчас, – прошипел Луи.  
Зейн продолжал.  
– Ну правда, я уже не мог о нем слышать. Гарри то, да Гарри это.  
– Зейн!  
– Какой Гарри? Там вообще мало студентов, вроде нет других Гарри, кроме меня.  
Луи попытался упасть на барную стойку, но Зейн схватил за плечи.  
– Луи, но он же Марвин?  
– Я Марвин?  
– Зейн, он не Марвин!  
– Но почему ты назвал его Марвином?  
– Потому что он назвал меня Ленни. И Люком!  
– Луи, ты такой идиот, – вздохнув, Зейн взял свое пиво и отошел от бара.  
Луи повернулся к Гарри.  
– Извини, оно все…  
Гарри смеялся. Искренне, откинув голову.  
– Это так глупо.  
– Ну да, глупо, я по тебе два месяца сохну, и потом притворяюсь, что вообще тебя не знаю. Когда ты всего лишь не мог придумать, кому сплавить билет в театр, – пробурчал Луи.  
– Луи, ты действительно слегка идиот, уж прости. Я знал, как тебя зовут. И футболку «Бостон-Централ» я купил, чтобы было о чем с тобой поговорить. Как и билеты.  
– Но зачем тогда эти Ленни и Люк?  
– Затем же, что и Марвин, – подмигнул Гарри.  
– Тяжело с тобой, Стайлз, – вздохнул Луи.  
– Ты и фамилию мою знаешь!  
– Эээ, я просто угадал? – попытался оправдаться Луи.  
Гарри снова засмеялся.  
– На твое счастье, я не против, Луи Уильям Томлинсон.  
Луи наконец-то расслабился.  
– Никаких тайн и дурных имен?  
Гарри притянул его к себе и легко поцеловал.  
– И ужасных спектаклей.


End file.
